One Last Travel
by Sofya29
Summary: The tenth Doctor refused to live his life without Rose. He had one last travel to do before regenerating.


I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer : **_Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC.

_**One Last Travel**_

The Doctor looked at Donna and her family one last time before returning to the TARDIS. At least he had seen her once again, happy on her wedding day, even if she would never know he was with her. He got in the TARDIS and headed for the controls panel. He still had so much to do before disappearing. But the most important thing, he had to do it now, while he still had the strength. He refused to see his life with Rose disappear.

He pressed several buttons, walked to the other side of the console and lowered the lever. The TARDIS disappeared in time and space and arrived at its destination after two minutes. He was on the planet Dahlia, in the middle of the sixtieth century. The festival of the planet would begin later in the day and the tourists from all over the universe flocked to attend the event. The Doctor walked through the streets of the capital, knowing exactly where he should go.

He stopped in front of a souvenir shop, the biggest in the city. He entered and went to the back of the store where he found the person he was looking for. It was his previous regeneration who was standing in front of a shelf full of objects. Trinkets without great values that were only used for the tourists to spend money. The Doctor watched his other him insistently. It was in this body that his story with Rose had begun and it was out of the question to change it. The other Doctor, feeling that he was being watched, looked at him. In one glance, he understood who this man was. He nodded, telling him to follow him. They were in a small deserted street, a perfect place to talk quietly. The ninth Doctor scrutinized the man in front of him.

'Oh, great. I turn into a pretty boy,' the younger Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

'Don't criticize too fast, this regeneration is my favorite.'

The tenth Doctor was deep in his memories. All those moments he had spent in this body, all those people who had accompanied him. Martha, Donna, Mickey, Jack and especially Rose.

'Why are you here ?' The ninth Doctor asked, losing patience.

'I'm here for Rose.'

The ninth Doctor opened his eyes wide, surprised at what the other was saying.

'Rose ! The human I met ?'

The doctor nodded.

'I remember exactly what happened.'

'You mean when I asked her to accompany me and she refused to stay with her boyfriend.'

'You have to go back to see her and ask her to come with you again.'

The ninth Doctor laughed and shook his head.

'No,' he answered curtly. 'I don't ask twice. You know it.'

'I know. But this time I ask you to make an exception.'

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and ruffled it nervously. The ninth Doctor decided it was time for him to leave.

'Wait !'

The ninth Doctor stopped. The voice of his new regeneration was so desperate that he decided to listen to him. He knew he would never risk meeting himself if it was not so important. He turned around and looked at the other him.

'Why ? Why is she so important that I go back to see her ?' The Doctor demanded.

'Rose is special. I know you realized it the first time you saw her. Not so long ago, I was like you. Full of anger. But Rose... Without her, I do not know what I would have become.'

A huge smile lit up the Doctor's face as he remembered everything they had lived together. The ninth Doctor looked at him, surprised to see such a smile. It had been so long since he had not smiled like that. But he felt that something was wrong.

'If she is so special, why is she not with you ?' The ninth Doctor asked.

A veil of sadness passed in the Doctor's gaze. The vision of Rose, being swept away forever in another world and her tears when he saw her again to say goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay, haunted him for so long and will continue to haunt him until the end. And the hope he had felt when he saw her again in that street. When he had held her in his arms, he would have wanted for this moment to never end, to stop time. Naively, he had believed that the universe finally allowed him to be happy. He had thought they could keep that promise they had made. Forever. But reality had caught up with them again and he knew he could never make her happy. So he left her on this beach with his clone. Half human, half Time Lord.

'I can not tell you. You have to live it.'

A violent pain passed through his body. He leaned against the wall to keep from falling and put his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath.

'You are regenerating,' the ninth Doctor said, knowing the symptoms.

'I don't have much time. I don't know if in my next regeneration what I feel for Rose will still be there or if she will become a memory among many others.'

No, he did not want her to become a memory, he thought. He looked up at his ninth regeneration, but he knew he had not convinced him.

'Please,' he said. 'Don't do that. Don't do that to us. One day you will understand how much you need her and you will not regret asking her to come with you.'

'Even if I go back to ask her, she will never want to leave her boyfriend.'

Despite the pain that was getting stronger, the Doctor managed to smile.

'Tell her that the TARDIS travels in time.'

The ninth Doctor's eyes widened.

'I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner.' He mumbled.

He ran to his TARDIS to find Rose a few seconds after leaving her with Mickey. The Doctor knew that he had succeeded. He returned with difficulty to the TARDIS and programmed his destination. He was running out of time, the pain was getting worse, but he had to hold out. Just a little. He still had a trip to go. He had to see Rose one last time. He wanted to spend his last moments with her, even if he had to see her from afar. He finally arrived at his destination, almost dragging himself in the snowy streets of London on January 1, 2005.

_**The end**_


End file.
